dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ignatius Ogilvy (Prime Earth)
Climbing the Ranks Ignatius Ogilvy was a young boy when he joined the Penguin's gang. He started off as a runner and a watchman and had his first encounter with the Batman during one of his operations. Batman beat Ogilvy's entire crew and, seeing the boy terrified in the corner, walked over to him and threatened him to stay out of trouble. Obviously, Ogilvy did not comply. The boy stayed with the Penguin, going up in ranks after multiple successful missions. During one of those experiences, Ogilvy fought the Batman again but, this time, as a normal henchman. The criminal took three batarangs to his left arm, leaving a deep scar. Continuing to help Penguin, even with Batman on his back, Ogilvy became one of the Cobblepot's right-hand men and, before long, became his favorite. The Penguin sent Ogilvy on a mission with a new recruit to collect data from a bank. While Ogilvy got the data, the new recruit raided the bank's vault, trying to impress the Penguin. However, Ogilvy was not impressed and killed the man for making such a stupid error. Power Play When the Joker returned to Gotham City, Cobblepot was rounded up by the Joker to help with his plan at Arkham Asylum. Penguin put Ogilvy in charge of his operations in his temporary absence, knowing that whatever the Joker was planning was going to be time consuming and ugly. Ogilvy, however, used the Penguin's absence to take over his gang completely. Ignatius freed Poison Ivy from an almost inescapable death and, adopting the alias Emperor Penguin, formally commandeered Cobblepot's operations. Taking up Poison Ivy on a debt, Ogilvy used a combination of several drugs, including Venom, Man-Bat Serum, and some of Ivy's plant manipulations in order to make himself develop superhuman strength and durability, in addition to changing his physical appearance to a hulking dark blue monster. Though he was ultimately taken down by the combined forces of the Penguin and Batman, he managed to shake Cobblepot's power base and put his name in the history books. After being taken to Blackgate Penitentiary, Ignatius Ogilvy immediately killed a prisoner calling himself "the Boss" and, therefore, became the new leader of the crime organizations there as well, insisting that his underlings call him Emperor Blackgate. Arkham War When the Crime Syndicate came to Earth and seemingly killed the Justice League, super villains were allowed to roam free around the world. The lunatics from Arkham Asylum, knowing that fighting among themselves would be pointless, decided to divide Gotham, giving each criminal his own district. Bane, not liking this arrangement and instead wanting Gotham all to himself, tore open Blackgate and recruited its prisoners to join him in taking Gotham. Emperor Blackgate, representing Blackgate, agreed to fight in what would later be called the "Arkham War". However, Cobblepot had declared himself mayor of Gotham during its anarchist state and acted as a neutral information broker between the two opposing forces. Initially helping Scarecrow draw up the plans to divide Gotham for the Arkhamites, Penguin agreed to sell Bane some information if the super villain would relinquish Ogilvy, one of his soldiers, to the new mayor. Bane, interrupting a fight to do just that, grabbed Emperor Blackgate and left his unconscious body on Cobblepot's desk. | Powers = * : Ogilvy's various powers come from a potent combination of the powers of Poison Ivy, Venom, and Man-Bat Serum. This mixture gives him a variety of powers in addition to a bark-like consistency to his skin. ** : Capable of surviving a point-blank gunshot to the face. ** : After his augmentation, Ogilvy has proven capable of easily killing people with his bare hands. | Abilities = * : Ogilvy managed to deceive Cobblepot enough and became his right-hand man. Ogilvy then used this misplaced trust to commandeer the Penguin's criminal gang. * * : Ogilvy has proven that, after enough scuffles with the Batman, he pretty much understands how the Batman decides which crimes are worth going after. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Penguin's Umbrella: Because Ignatius Ogilvy (as Emperor Penguin) claimed to be the Penguin's successor, he helped himself to Cobblepot's trick umbrellas. | Notes = * * | Trivia = * Ogilvy has a 3 lined scar on his left arm from one of his first fights with the Batman. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Criminals